


The taste

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: One short shot because I am suffering writers block





	The taste

I watched as Jekyll drank the last of the wine. A Pity, it was a new brand of wine he had made and I didn't get a taste. I noticed as the doctor rested his head back against the chair that some drops remained on the doctors lips and some were dribbling down his chin onto his collarbone. Maybe I might get a taste after all.   
"Jekyll" I say leaning closer to him, "how did it taste?"  
The doctor in reply said, "intoxicating... it smelt nice, it had a velvet feel ... I can still taste it in my mouth" he smiled and placed his hand on mine. This was the invite I had been waiting for and so I gently licked his collarbone. I could taste something sweet but it wasn't that strong so I began to suck along his collarbone earning a quiet moan as I did so. Yes, I could taste something very sweet but it wasn't enough. Satisfied I had licked and sucked the doctors collarbone dry of the sweet wine I kissed my way up his neck to his chin, running my tongue over his skin and watched as he sleepily closed his eyes obviously drowsy after the wine. but still I peppered his chin with gentle kisses before he then asked me, "what do you think to it so far?" I looked him in the eyes and held his gaze before kissing him on those sweet tasting lips of his, enjoying the taste and him. I began to suck his lower lip before entering his mouth and roaming my tongue over his teeth, tongue and the roof of his mouth before I felt him respond to me, so I began to suck his tongue earning more moans from him. I was drowning in him, he tasted so sweet... So delicious and his scent drove me crazy and when I ran my fingers through his velvet like hair I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive . When the need for air became too much we parted and I panted as the doctor pulled me close, "what do you think? Have you thought of a name for it?"   
I looked at him, "You were intoxicating... I can still taste you"   
Jekyll shook his head, "Hyde... The wine not me!"   
I smirked, "I'm sorry but you were stronger than the wine, much more sweeter"   
The doctor blushed and I continued "call it Jekyll, the most intoxicating thing in the world"   
He smiled, "your too much you know that?"   
I simply chuckled.


End file.
